Brief Encounters with the Rich Kind
by CreationStartsWithUs
Summary: Slight AU: Emily Thorne doesn't know who her friends are and her list of enemies continues to grow. Between the Graysons and now Satoshi Takeda, her job at the CIA with Nolan Ross isn't getting any easier. Can she get her revenge before time runs out?
1. Caskets and Revelations

_(Authors Note: This was written after someone requested an AU fic of Nolan and Emily being spies on tumblr. I wanted to change some things to make it AU but also keep it to the theme of the show. So the AU is more loosely based than completely out there. It isn't Nolan and Emily and the gang just being priests in a church because I said so. It's all thematically the same, with a few minor differences.) _

_(Sorry if there are grammar mistakes, must have been absent that day. I hope it is suffice. _Enjoy.)

Her hair looked almost yellow in the light and when Nolan caught her figure in the corner of his eye, he could swear she was glowing. Headstones looked less eerie in the sun, birds chirped from their set places on their tree branches and little dandelions bloomed in the grass that seemed way too green for a cemetery. Emily Thorne looked over at Nolan Ross, both of them feeling the same things. At least that was how Nolan took it but he always gave Emily too much credit where credit wasn't even due. People flocked around the hole in the ground and everyone wore dark suits and dresses. The women who wore heels began to sink into the soil. A man in a gray suit, hair almost matching the shade of the fabric threw some dirt onto the casket and said a few words, but they weren't heard over an airplane passing. This was LA after all and they were right by the LAX.

Pupils clinking together once again, they both found the lingering eye contact odd. Nolan finally spoke. "Doesn't seem right, it being so sunny out."

Emily nodded as they watched on, a flag being handed to the family of the dead agent who had a story of his own. "Nothing about this is right Nolan."

Looking on, they watched a few people cry and dab their eyes with crumpled tissues, one of them being Ashley Davenport who was a new agent at the CIA. She was recruited less than a year ago. Nolan didn't find it all that surprising that she was crying, he always thought she had endured a connection with Tyler Barrol from the get go. Emily however was surprised since she didn't understand their link as well as Mr. Ross had. Tyler had worked for the agency for a little over a year, so he too was new to the game. He was young and straight out of college, a fresh face. While he was a good agent, knew the rules and how the game was played, he was a bit of a wild card which Emily only knew was going to be trouble later on. No one knew what to expect from him, especially not Conrad Grayson who had hired him in the first place, impressed by his cunning intellect. While Tyler Barrol was a smart man, he stuck his nose where it didn't belong and it was what eventually got him killed. What also got him killed was his condition, a mild form of schizophrenia. While he was taking medication that he had secretly been prescribed to by his doctor- brother he also at times chose not to be on the pills. The problem was, although he was a "Go get em" agent, he was also a liar and he didn't tell the agency about his condition because he wanted to work for them. Agent Barrol did at that, only he went earlier than he would have ever expected to.

"Are you sad Nolan?"Emily asked a bit out of the blue which made him do a double take in his mind palace.

"Sad? No. Disappointed, yes. He had such...promise,"Nolan said, as he pulled his arms behind his back and let them cross at the small of his back.

Emily piped up maybe a little too loudly "Promise? The psychopath slashed your arm open."

"All is forgiven in love and war," Nolan almost hissed out like a snake, like he was some great wise owl perched on the tree of knowledge.

Emily rolled her eye_s _"It's, "All is fair in love and war" Nolan."

She always said his name like she knew things better than he did. It was...condescending to say the least and it always made Nolan bite the inside of his lip, trying not to refute even the way she often said his title, the one he was born with.

"I know the expression Ems, just, it's true. I forgive and forget. Lucky you, huh?"

Emily turned to him again, her heels almost clicking together like Dorothy's ruby slippers in the Wizard of Oz. "He hurt you, how could you get past that so quickly?"

Nolan shrugged. "While he may have gone all Norman Bates on my arm, he was still a good agent. Also he was a pretty good kisser, just don't tell Ashley that little, hmm shall we say, tidbit."

Emily gave a little hum in her throat as a reply to him before looking back at the service, the priest in charge saying his last words. With the service concluded, Nolan and Emily stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder only he was a bit taller than her. People often said they looked like brother and sister, the only difference being his blue eyes, but that was not the case. Emily Thorne had come from a place, a world far different from his. Watching people go, agents and civilians and the like, Nolan Ross kept his eyes mainly on Tyler's brother who walked with his wife and their tiny daughter. Tyler had had a niece and now, she would hardly remember her uncle. The worst part of it though was that the Barrol family would never know who killed their son, a man named Satoshi Takeda.

Satoshi Takeda was an international businessman in the headlines, but in the world of the CIA, he was a member of the Yakuza. He was Yakuza and a brutal one at that but that detail in his life had only been made clear to the CIA just days ago. His story, his bloodlines were strong. He was powerful and he brought many innocent people into his fold and would strike them down. Emily Thorne was one of those people and she too had just learned about his affiliations. She was betrayed to say the least and now she was afraid she would soon become his next target. While Emily Thorne did not fear death, she did fear not having work to do, but luckily her job kept her busy. Her hate for the Grayson's, her bosses, also kept her busy and now the traitor Satoshi Takeda would do just the same.

"We should probably, pile on out of here."Nolan murmured to her as she looked at the hole in the ground, probably thinking about life and death.

She was thinking about life and death, _**her**_ life and death and if she too would soon be placed in one of these wooden boxes, a casualty of war, an American hero. She too would get a star on a wall somewhere, carefully engraved when she bit the dust. All of this thinking was not good for her mental state.

"How did you get here?"she asked him as she kicked a pebble with her shoe.

"I got my driver to take me here, you?"he asked as he put his hands in his deep pockets which made sense because he was a wealthy man.

"I took a taxi,"she said as she began to walk to the pavement so she could call for a new one.

"You brought a big yellow taxi to a funeral? How gauche_," _he said with a little smile pulling up at the corner of his mouth.

He waited for her to respond, but she did not so it was his turn yet again. "Hey wait, I can drive you too! Free of charge."

Gladly, she accepted.

* * *

><p>The smell of fresh fruit filled his nostrils to the point of waking him up. He wasn't used to it. While he was rich and could hire his own personal cooks and maids, he didn't. He kept a clean home. He could cook for himself or go out, get some air and he didn't like to be dependent on others. That left him a lonely man though. While work kept him busy, he was never as busy as the other agents who were in the field. He was a tech guy, on technical operations only and he was one of many on the force. Even though Nolan Ross was the best, he wasn't always needed. Deep down he felt the need to give other people a chance too. He wanted to give others a shot at furthering their career or getting a promotion. It wasn't as if he needed the money. He had already had his own corporation, Nolcorp, but had since sold it to the highest paying bidder. There was an auction and the name was eventually changed. He wanted it off his hands anyway since he was working for the agency.<p>

Getting out of bed, his hands pulled his silk paisley robe to his chest. The man waddled downstairs, eyes still half closed to find out where the tropical scents were coming from.

"Ahhh Emily, master of destruction...in my kitchen," he proclaimed with a scratchy morning voice. He needed orange juice or coffee, stat.

"I do eat yah know,"she stated as she sipped a cup of coffee, and did him the favor of pouring him a cup. Handing it to him bitter, just how he liked it, she kept her eyes on him. She preferred hers with a little coffee creamer or milk.

"Black, like I like my men," Nolan said with a smirk. Emily chose not to pay any attention to his remark. Taking in the rich smell of the coffee beans, brewed to perfection by the mysterious CIA operative he cocked his head. "Need any help?"

Emily shook her head, blond ringlets falling round her face. "They're just pineapple slices Nolan; I think I can handle it. Thanks for letting me stay over."

He nodded, self-assured over his Los Angeles mansion. He was more confident of the places he owned and his personal property than his own body. While he dressed in bright colors and had a sense of style, he was often down on himself about his appearance. Maybe not having many friends did that to a man.

"You are welcome as always Ems, know you're still playing gypsy, traveling place to place. Mi casa es su casa," he said with a curled tongue, trying to perfect a Spanish accent, or something of the sort.

Emily Thorne gave a hint of a smile before cracking her knuckles and making herself a plate of pineapple, coconut chunks and strawberries.

"Those strawberries would go better with chocolate"Nolan said as he surveyed the alcohol he kept behind the bar, making an inventory list in his head.

Emily smirked and nibbled one of the delicious red morsels. "Everything goes better with chocolate Nolan."

Off she went with her skinny jeans, plate of food, and her confidence fueled by her need for revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK. 2011. Langley Virginia, Central Intelligence Agency Headquarters. <strong>

He bangs his hands on the table, one, two, three times, powered by his rage and the rocketing pressure that his brain is feeling without the meds. For some reason, when he's off his meds, Tyler Barrol feels like he's being shot with adrenaline. When he stops taking the medication that is supposed to benefit him there's a breath of fresh air, but that's the disease talking. The anxiety creates speeches for him and seems to have a life of its own which is why he never told anyone about his condition. This is why Conrad Grayson had the heart to hire him, that and the fact that he knew the Barrol family since the boys were little. Schizophrenia makes a monologue, a time line for his life. It creates a story for him, a passion and an obsession with Daniel Grayson, his boss's son. What started as a friendship led to more, the same thing happened to Nolan Ross just a few weeks after he began working with him, but that's all in the past now.

This is now.

Tyler watches Ashley whimper in the corner, shaking like a leaf. She tries to do something, looks for a button to press or someone to call for help but he's got her locked in this room with him. Nolan too is trapped and the computer's primary mainframe is down, making a lot of the cameras in the headquarters blink in a fitful technological rage. He didn't come here for this; he came here to get help. Tyler had come to turn Satoshi Takeda in for his crimes but Takeda had gotten to him first.

In his hand is a gun, and his brain is stirring. They'll blame my illness, he thinks. They'll say I was making the whole thing up, he thinks, but he has proof. He just hopes someone will find it in time.

Nolan, panicked looks up at Tyler, his arm already slashed, blood seeping through his dress shirt. "Ty please, don't do this."

Tyler's hand twitches uncontrollably and his lip quivers "I know you found out about the pills."

Nolan nods, quick to agree with the man spouting off about Takeda who was good friends with Emily Thorne. "Yeah, it's okay, you just gotta let us go buddy."

Tyler pouts but something about is maniacal, and Ashley remains still. "Nolan you don't understand, it's not about that. This has got nothing to do with my fucking brain!" he yells.

Nolan leans back in his chair, trying to escape but there's no way he can, the ties that bind him are tight. "Tyler, Ty, it's...why are you doing this? Maybe if you make me understand. Make me see it your way."

"I'm TRYING!" He yells, hands on his head like his brain is about to spill out through his ears, his face red and almost splotchy.

He's sweating through his suit, the both of them are. Nolan takes a breath "Calm down, it's okay, start at the beginning."

Tyler kneels, the gun still pointed, but he's almost begging Nolan now. "You promise that this gets out. You have to promise me."

Nolan isn't very good at keeping promises but he nods quickly to save himself some trouble. "Cross my heart."

Tyler tries to contain himself. "I said that to you once."

Nolan nods. "What goes around comes around. I remember. Well it's my turn now. What's Takeda's end game?"

Tyler stands again, his gun slightly off kilter. "Takeda isn't working for Agent Thorne, he's not who he says he is."

Nolan gulps, saliva coating his throat and then his mouth going incredibly dry like it's filled with cotton. "What?"

Peering over at Ashley, Tyler learns a little self-control when he sees fear in her eyes. She's also curious. She's always a little too curious for her own good.

"Takeda isn't just an international businessman on Emily's side. I know he taught her everything she knows, martial arts, different languages, what it takes to be a spy. That's all good and fine, but that wasn't his endgame. He's lethal Nolan. He's Yakuza."

Nolan's eyes widen, Ashley furrows her brow. She lets her English accent slip from between her pink stained lips. "OH MY GOD."

Nolan struggles against the ropes, desperate to speak but forgetting how for a second. He knows Emily has enough going on in her life; she doesn't need to be betrayed by more people. "Tyler, how do you know this?"

Tyler sighs. "I've been undercover, working on my own. I knew something was up, so I started to work for him. I learned all his secrets...Nolan; I think he's done something to me."

"Like what?" Nolan asked, inching forward but before he can say anything, Tyler begins to swallow his tongue.

Falling to the ground he squirms, unable to catch his breath. Eyes rolling back into his head only the whites visible, he shakes and Ashley holds him. She screams for help, but they are not heard.


	2. Self Respect and Standing Tall

Standing with Ashley felt normal to her, Emily Thorne didn't even know if she could call her a friend but it was what it was. They stood over the railing and looked over at the ocean, a sailboat moved across it as they stood in silence.

"It's your day off Emily, what are you going to do?" Ashley asked as she took in the smell of the sea.

Emily's shoulders slumped a bit before she spoke "I might ask to take a few days off."

Ashley remained expressive and her eyebrows perked up "Ooo what for?"

"I have some of my own business to take care of. Family matter."

Ashley nodded, hair getting tousled by the wind currents "I'm sorry to hear about Takeda."

Emily almost laughed at her remark; she'd heard his name so much in the past couple of days she didn't even have the heart to scowl. "Yeah, well...everyone is."

Ashley crossed her arms as Emily did the same, sheltering herself. "I mean, on a personal level."

"Oh...I see." she said as she swallowed her pride for a moment. "It was a big betrayal. He was like family to me. I thought he was a genius, turns out, he's just another bad guy."

Ashley took in the air and the environment around her. The tan girl in massive heels listened and then spoke some of her own words of wisdom. "Maybe you need to look at it in a different spectrum, gray instead of black and white. He brought color to your life, taught you what you know, made you what you are. Even though he's lied to you, at least you have that. I look up to you Emily, Agent Thorne."

"Emily is fine," the blonde countered. "Why do you look up to me of all people Agent Davenport?"

Ashley made her way to a bench and sat down, legs crossed. Emily stood near her but did not join her. She wasn't feeling very casual even on her free time, especially not when they were talking about Satoshi.

"I was born in this little town in England, nothing special. Everyone either works in shops or never finished Uni. They may have flats of their own and a man on their arm but I knew I needed to better myself, so I came here. America is supposed to be the land of big dreams and all so I dreamed bloody big and look where it got me. I never thought I was anything special but I watched you and now...everything is different."

Emily smiled and looked at her phone; a text from Nolan Ross came in. It was just a smiley face. She felt like throwing her phone into the ocean.

Everything is different. What a thing to say.

* * *

><p>Her apartment in Los Angeles was nothing like she wanted it to be. It's downright Spartan; everything is simple from wall color to design. It's flawed and it's not her style at all. It's not her usual, but it's a place. She kept herself aligned with minimalism because it let her focus in on what she needed to do which was exact Revenge upon the Grayson's by getting close to their son Daniel and now there's this whole thing with Takeda's betrayal.<p>

Emily packed her suitcase and she skimmed through her cell phone to look at the smiley face text that Agent Ross had sent her, it was stupid and simple but it also made her mirror the action of the text. She smiled. She didn't consider him a friend because she tried to keep herself detached but if she had to choose anyone to team up with, she would choose him.

She texted him back ((Going into the office today to ask for more time off.))

Nolan texted back ((Anything I can assist you with?))

She scoffed. She hardly needed his help but when she did he could be exceedingly useful. ((Not now Nolan. I'm verging on a breakthrough plan and I don't need your help on this one. Thank you.))

((Ah...Breakthrough huh? Big talk Ems but you know you can't resist me and my many talents.)) He wrote back quickly, like his fingers were inhuman.

She wrote back just as fast, not saying as much as he did. ((You can be helpful but this one is personal.))

She thought about the conversation she had with Ashley Davenport, but only briefly before she packed the rest of her suitcase. She packed too many clothes so she knew she would have to take some things on as carry-on luggage. She wanted to look good.

((They're all personal. Mind telling me at least what it is you're planning on doing sneaky kitty?)) Nolan texted back and in return Emily just tossed the phone in her pocket book. He got no reply to that; she didn't owe him anything anyway.

Heading to the office she took another taxi. While she had her own car she hardly used it. She didn't like to make connections, even with hunky pieces of metal and steel frame. It was just easier when things were disposable, if she actually felt anything, she'd get hurt.

Victoria Grayson sat at her desk overlooking the agency with all its bulky computers that needed to be refurbished and upgraded. All the spy ware, the agents in black and blue suits, some of their faces covered in wounds. She observed and compared them to walking bruises, just waiting for their next mission. Sometimes she felt like a casting director and this was all some big movie. Her husband in the next room, she sipped her tea finding it entirely too sweet but that's what you got when you hired and relied on a new intern. While they tried to find their footing in the world, Victoria basked in the glory of hers. They even called her Queen V, but never to her face.

Conrad came in with a scowl on his face, a scotch in his hand. Victoria almost spilled her tea down her Chanel blouse. "What is this, Mad Men?"

Conrad looked down at his drink. "Well it is Emmy winning."

She sighed. "The show is, but not your lifestyle Conrad, its 11:00 in the morning. Have some self-respect."

He bit his lip and held back a remark about self-respect. He wanted to bring up how she had an affair with David Clarke long ago but he knew the comment would only bring him trouble. He didn't need more trouble in his life. "This whole thing with Satoshi Takeda is making me sick."

She spun around to face him in her swivel chair, chatter of the agents coming from below "What business is it of yours? Think of how Agent Thorne must feel."

Conrad nodded as he took in another throat burning sip and wished it was a dry martini instead "I am thinking of her, which is why I gave her the day off."

Victoria looked at the picture of her children, Charlotte and Daniel and then cast her eyes back to her husband who had been giving her too much grief as of late. "Do you think she shares her feelings with Daniel?"

Conrad shrugged. "I don't think she shares her feelings with much of anyone."

Heels clicking, Victoria looked up to spot Emily Thorne slink down the hallway. She got up to greet her and put on a fake big smile. "Emily...how nice of you to join us."

Emily knew the Grayson's better than anybody, and she hated their guts. "Yes well, it's not a social call. I was wondering if I could have a few days off, to get my things together."

"Why yes, I see no problem there as long as you keep us updated and fill out some old field reports," Victoria murmured as Conrad marked it down in his little black book.

"It's a done deal Miss Thorne. Will you be spending this time off with Daniel?" he asked, as his eyes sauntered off, things were starting to look busy down below in "The pit" as he called it.

She shook her head. "Not this time, no. I'm going back to my roots. I'll see him before I go though. Don't worry."

And with that, she was gone, and the room became silent once more.

* * *

><p>Something in her chest tightened when she thought of Daniel Grayson. She sat in the taxi with a man, the driver whom she thought she recognized. She loved Daniel, but she wasn't supposed to. She loved Jack but he's wasn't part of the plan and she loved Nolan but she didn't even know what it was they were or had. She felt as if she was caught in the cross hairs now with the Grayson's and there was no backing out. She'd come this far. Emily made her way out of the car and walked to the front door of the large manor and waited for the prodigal son to answer it. Sometimes she expected a butler but even that would be too much, even for them.<p>

Daniel Grayson opened the door and she was greeted with his boyish, all American boy grin, his teeth showing. He was not a shark, not like his father, if anything he was a gentle dolphin. He was a sweet man with good intentions for the most part.

"Hey you," he murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss that didn't last as long as he had hoped.

Emily pulled back and grinned just the same, white teeth showing but not overly so since this would be a brief good bye. She knew Daniel hated to be apart from her and he hated goodbyes even more.

"Daniel, I'm going away for a while," she said as she held his hands in hers, thumbs caressing his skin.

He cocked his head and looked forlorn. "Oh...Where?"

"To the Hamptons again, I just need some time to myself, some time in the sun," she said with a shrug.

Daniel cocked his head, his face looking confused and intrigued at the same time "Sun? We live in Los Angeles. How much more sun could you need?"

"I just need to get away," she said squeezing his hands.

Releasing her, Daniel walked a bit further into the large home with the large windows that gave the home the most extraordinary light to it. "Away from me?"

Daniel was touchy, a bit sensitive for her liking but she liked him anyway. Overall it was a weakness. "No Daniel, I just need to sort some things out, it will only be a few days. We can talk on the phone."

"Is Nolan coming?" he asked in a huff as he walked into the pristine kitchen that was fully decked out with marble and granite and a large island stood in the middle.

"You're jealous of Nolan?" she asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice. If he was then he was crazy, simply crazy.

"You do everything else with him. He likes women too you know," he said handing her a bottle of water from the large aluminum fridge.

"Nolan's like a brother to me Daniel." She commented as she sipped the cool water, letting it replenish her.

Daniel sighed "I just don't want to lose you. I love you."

Emily shook her head and pulled him in close "I promise, this is personal, not business. I love you too."

Kissing her slowly, Daniel regained his confidence and leaned against the counter top "I don't like what you do."

Emily made a face. "What I do? Work for your parents you mean?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that. I didn't like Tyler doing it, I don't like you doing it and if Charlotte worked her way in, I'd go crazy."

"Daniel, I don't think you have to worry about Charlotte, she's more interested in boys and this month's fashion trends..." she said as she leaned with him.

Daniel laughed, brown eyes warm and kind. "True, I just don't like you in the field."

Emily took a breath before turning to him, face to face with the eldest Grayson child."I can take care of myself Daniel."

He nodded quickly. "I know, I know, your time in Japan as a kid taught you to grow up fast but still. I worry. That's not going to change because you say it should."

She shrugged, looking at her engagement ring, bright and shiny. "You can feel what you feel, I never want you to think I'm trying to persuade you to act a certain way but Daniel, I love my job and I'm not going to quit my career because you want me to play house."

Daniel pulled back; he looked almost out of breath. "Play house? That's what you think we're doing?"

Emily bit her lip, knowing she had made a mistake and spoke out of turn, now she had to make her peace. "I want to be your wife Daniel, yes, but I also need to make my own way. I have dreams."

Daniel agreed with her words. "Yeah...I get that, but your dreams are to be an agent forever?"

Standing on the balls of her feet, her heels digging in to her skin, perhaps the shoes too small she looked him straight in the eyes. "If that's what it takes...then yes."


	3. Protecting and Shopping

**FLASHBACK. 199**7. **Three Years After David Clarke's Imprisonment**:

He waits in the prison, touches the cord on his end of the phone as he waits behind the glass that's scuffed from use. Everything in this prison needs a touch up, but he's used to shit like that. It was the same at MIT, desks scuffed, penises doodled over things, gum stuck to the bottom of seats.

He watches prison guard after prison guard go by in their dark blue gear, holding their black batons that could do some real damage. It's high security, some have guns, some have Tasers, but all he really cares about is not to piss them off. They think he's trouble since he's going through his grunge phase, all flannel and Kurt Cobain T-shirts honoring the late musician's life and he had that hair that probably needed a good washing. He's seen David Clarke multiple times this month and he trusts him more than he trusts his own family. He never knew his father but his mother was an alcoholic. She wasn't good to him so he was quick to trust David Clarke who treated him like a son. David Clarke had money, he didn't, and he was there to once again pitch his ideas for his computer programs that he wanted to turn into an empire.

He spots David Clarke come down the hallway, being followed by two bulky guards. He runs a hand through his hair that is a bit shaggy and tangled. He sits up as David Clarke sits down and picks up the phone.

Nolan wants to touch the glass, to try to get close to David Clarke once more. He never had the chance to properly thank him with a hug. Nolan always liked physical contact; he needed it especially since he saw David as a father figure. The man believed in him and that was more he could say for any other person in his family. He went to David Clarke for help, for money and promised in return to protect his little girl, Amanda Clarke.

"Nolan," David Clarke husks, his voice sounding battered.

"What happened?" Nolan asks, a worried sound shooting through his own voice.

David just shakes his head. "Nothing you need to hear about Nolan. How's Amanda?" he asks.

Nolan's eyes focus into his lap. "She's alright. She was moved to a new foster family."

David nods, eyes transfixed on the young man before him. "Nolan, god if you were older, more mature I would ask you to raise her."

Nolan shifts in his seat, almost squirming, eyes looking hurt. "I am mature."

David shakes his head. "I just mean, I couldn't ask you to do that."

The chair Nolan is sitting on, all plastic and probably from the seventies scrapes against the linoleum floor tiles. "I would...If it was possible, if I could find a way, I would David."

"I know you would Ross," David says, using Nolan's last name at some times because he liked the way it rolled off his tongue. It showed the man that they were friends, that he trusted him.

Nolan takes a breath and relaxes. "Did you think about my offer, about my...my pitch I mean."

David nods. "The business ideas?" he asks as he clutches the phone a bit tighter to his ear.

Nolan does the same, "Yeah, about my plans for Nolcorp. Are you in?"

The older man with the curly hair in need of a haircut and wash, same as Nolan's moves forward as if he is inspecting the twenty-something before him. "Nolan...you made a promise to me... to watch over Amanda. You're doing a good job."

Nolan nods enthusiastically. "My soul purpose is your daughter David."

David's eyes almost well up, as if he's going to cry and melt into a puddle onto the floor. "Then my soul purpose is your business Nolan. Consider it paid for."

Nolan can feel his lip quiver, no one has cared for him this much in his life ever before. "Thank you David."

Rising to his feet, David keeps the phone in his hand, to his ear. "It's been a pleasure Nolan. As always."

Nolan rises and they look into each other's eyes, a mutual understanding. "Goodbye David."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

Being on an airplane for copious amounts of time was the kind of thing that made Emily Thorne want to blow her brains out. Everybody talked too much when she just wanted a bit of quiet and everybody was too silent when she needed something to listen to. Babies cried, middle aged couples fought and she knew when the woman in the red dress got up a few calculated seconds after a man in a suit that they weren't going to be using the bathroom. She had traveled a lot in her lifetime, mostly between The Hamptons, Japan, Los Angeles and Virginia but she had been all over the world for CIA missions.

Now here she was in The Hamptons at the house she grew up in, her infinity box placed in her lap. Emily sat on the wood floor, a few boards cranked up where she hid her box, the one her father had Nolan give her before he died. That box and the physical being of Nolan Ross were her main connections to her father and maybe that was why she valued them so much only she'd never actually say it to Nolan's face. Her father, David Clarke had had the box in his prison cell with him all those years. He had kept it stocked with him in his New York Prison over at Riker's Island and the same with the Nagano Prison in Tokyo. Inside the box were pictures of people that had wronged her father, people she had since gotten her revenge upon the past summer. Inside the box was a little Japanese fan, a jade dragon and files and tapes she had put there since the box became her property when she was 18 years old. The little wooden container was packed to the brim and she would soon need a bigger one, the wood only able to keep so many secrets inside.

Nolan sat at his desk that was a little bit like a cubicle. He, as a techie was placed in the back with the other officers. Some of them had their Star Trek and video game memorabilia, but all he had was just his Shamu-Cam, a little whale shaped camera he had deemed a good friend when he couldn't find many others. He considered David Clarke a friend but he was gone, Emily was a friend but he didn't know if the feeling was mutual and Ashley was a friend but only after the incident with Tyler.

Ashley spotted Nolan Ross sulking in his office space and slipped him a yellow post it note that said (HI) before she spoke. "You know, I never liked you much before."

"Before Tyler?" Nolan asked as he fingered the post it note, letting it bend and morph in his hand.

Ashley nodded, bangs framing her face "Yeah, thought you were bloody annoying. I mean, I haven't been here all that long but I guess you gave me the wrong impression."

"And now I give you the right one?" he asked as he ripped the paper in half between the H and the I.

"When we were alone in the room with Agent Barrol, I was bloody scared. At first I was scared of Tyler, he had a gun. Well you know, you were there, he had a knife Nolan..."

"That he cut me with, yes." Nolan said, as he touched his arm where Tyler Barrol had cut him open.

Ashley swayed her hips a bit, wiggled into the chair next to him like she was trying to get comfortable, get everything just right. Nolan saw her irritability with her own body "Everything can't be perfect here Goldilocks."

Ashley laughed; she was the complete opposite of Goldilocks. "I'm fine Nolan, thank you."

"You're not fine; you didn't come to sit down with me because you're fine." Nolan said as he brushed his hair with his fingers and looked over some work he had to get done before the day was over.

"Maybe I want a friend," she murmured.

Nolan smirked, side swept hair now parted wrong. "I pay people to be my friend. I don't think you want me as one."

"Like you paid Jack, Emily's friend in The Hamptons last summer?"

Nolan scoffed, his head shaking "Did everyone find out about that?"

Ashley Davenport snorted. "Just me. Emily told me. She tells me very little but I remembered that because I thought it was all very sad Nolan."

"You mean pathetic." he barked out before looking away "I don't need your sympathy friendship."

"I didn't say that, it's all just very, I don't know, blue," the petite woman said.

"Do you want to be my friend Ash? Just because I'm a three on the Kinsey scale doesn't mean I'm interested in going shopping and gossip."

Ashley crossed her arms. "Well, I don't know about that. You're very well dressed" she proclaimed.

Nolan nodded as he looked down at his attire, popped collars, some bright colors, argyle socks. "So you want me to come watch you try on clothes and hold your bags?"

Ashley shrugged; eyes fixed on him. "I wouldn't mind it."

Nolan smiled an actual genuine smile before he bit his lower lip. "Are you sure you want me to come and not Emily or Victoria or Lydia even?"

Ashley sighed. "Lydia was blacklisted from the agency. I heard Victoria even put a burn notice out on her."

Nolan's eyes widened and he eased forward in his seat, ass hanging off the side, a bit discombobulated. "Seriously?"

Ashley nodded. "I've been here a lot less than you yet I know about this. How weird."

"Maybe I don't pay attention enough," Nolan said.

A smile appeared on Ashley's face. "Clearly. Emily's a great agent but she's not very good at "Hanging out". When we're together she mostly only talk about business, weapons training, manuals, reports, all that."

Nolan nodded, hands clasped together. "She does love guns."

Ashley laughed. "I saw you in weapons training, you're horrible!"

Nolan chuckled. "I'm not good with weapons but I happen to be very good with my fingers."

"Oh my god!" Ashley said as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"I mean with computers," he said, trying to defend himself.

Ashley stood up, gaining composure. "Sure you meant that..."

Nolan leaned back in his desk chair which he had custom built for comfort. "Do you know where Emily is, I haven't seen her in two days."

Ashley cocked her head, pretending to shake. "Ooo two whole days, what ever would she do without you?"

Nolan stood now, feet planted firmly on the ground. "I need to know where she is. Do you know Ashley?"

Ashley didn't answer.

"Agent Davenport, answer the question." Nolan barked, his instinct for being the protector overpowering his manners.

"She went to The Hamptons, well, I think," Ashley stated. You could practically hear and see the gears grinding in her brain. "She seemed like things were on her mind. She seemed to need her favorite vacation spot."

Pen in hand Nolan cracked his back before setting his eyes on the second floor where he could see the offices of Victoria and Conrad Grayson. "Back to the beginning."


	4. Real Names and Playing Games

Two plush couches were the main feature of the living room that always smelled like coconut oil and fresh avocado. Emily Thorne always let her Hampton home have flavor and scent to it because it was what she believed was home even if she was only there every couples of months. She sat on the beige couch and Amanda Clarke, on the love seat that was a shade of pale pink. She herself smelled of sandalwood and cloves but her stature and kinky curls told a different story. Amanda Clarke was at home with her body, you could tell by the daisy dukes she was wearing and the purple halter top that showed off possibly too much skin even though it was nearing summer.

She wasn't actually Amanda Clarke, nor was her name Emily Thorne. Her real name was Rose Baxter and Emily had met her in New York when she was put in foster care when she was thirteen. Rose Baxter was a quick friend and later on in life Emily hired her to play the role of Amanda Clarke, to take on her name and story when she was put in the witness protection program. She needed to work for the CIA to get close to the Grayson family and she couldn't do it as a Clarke. She never did tell Rose why she had to step in as Amanda, only that she needed her to look after the Porter family, especially Jack.

Both women looked at each other as they drank their Long Island Iced teas. Amanda spoke first through grit teeth as she often did, as if she was afraid to unhinge her jaw. "Why did you come back?"

Emily looked into her lap and then at the cubes in the glass she held with a tight grip, tight enough to shatter the glass. "I wanted to check up on you."

Amanda cocked her head, eyes stern. "You mean check in on your babysitter."

"Jack's not a baby," Emily quipped as she sat up, straightening her body.

"Don't talk back to me Emily, I did you a fucking favor," she barked, green/hazel eyes like daggers now.

"Or I did you one. You were nothing when I found you," she said as she set her glass down.

"We found each other," Amanda said through almost a whisper.

Emily nodded, in agreement with her. "Yes, but I was the daughter of a diplomat and you were the daughter of a janitor and a meth addict. You were lackluster before and now you're somebody."

Amanda rolled her eyes, body language changing. "I don't need you to tell me that Emily, I have Jack. He tells me I'm somebody every day."

Emily shrugged. "Too bad you're lying to him."

Amanda began to swallow down her words "For** you** and that can easily change, so don't push me Emily. I won't be threatened."

Emily leaned forward and cupped Amanda's face. "Nor will I."

Amanda quickly swatted Emily's hand away, her eyes darkening. "Look...it's all good and fine you wanted to come back to check in on your merchandise but we're just fine without you."

"I know, I still wanted to come though. I know you can handle yourself and don't worry Rosie, you're Amanda Clarke for good now."

Amanda nodded, relaxing a bit in her chair. "What did your father do?"

"He didn't do anything which is how I got involved in this whole mess," she said, biting her tongue to keep from ranting.

Amanda doesn't believe her. "Well he must have done something if he was put into prison."

"It was a mistake," Emily said, fingers turning into a fist. "He was an operative for the CIA and friends with the Grayson's, my bosses in Los Angeles. He was recruited as a diplomat when I was four, after my mother passed away. We traveled back and forth mainly to Japan. While we were there...he was accused of a crime he didn't commit."

Amanda was on the edge of her seat. "What did they say he did?"

"They said he raped a string of young girls in hotel rooms throughout Japan but he didn't, he was innocent. He was framed."

Amanda shook her head, hair falling in her face, her palms sweating just from hearing the story. "What ever happened to diplomatic immunity?"

Emily stood up, her heart beating so fast it's about to jump out of her chest. The only other people who knew the story were Nolan, and the Grayson's. "Gone, he was stripped of it. Conrad Grayson found out that Victoria was having an affair with my father before we left The Hamptons."

"An affair, that doesn't explain how he couldn't just come home..." Amanda Clarke said as she crossed her legs, skin rubbing against skin.

"When my father got himself placed in the penal system and went to the courts he told them he was a diplomat and to contact the Grayson's. They claimed they had never heard of him."

Amanda's eyes widened, she had to set her glass down. "What about the documentation saying her worked for them, everything..."

Emily stood by the back door as she watched seagulls tear at a stray piece of bread on the beach "Gone and soon I was too. I was placed into witness protection after he was charged, never to hear from my father again. He came back to the states during the trial, but only briefly in 1997."

Amanda joined Emily near the door, her hand on Emily's shoulder. "I am so sorry. That's shit."

"Someone has to pay." Emily stated as she looked into Amanda's eyes, and someone would.

* * *

><p>Porter's Stowaway hadn't changed much in years except it was now under new ownership. After Jack's father, Carl, had died, it was his turn to take over the family business and he let his brother Declan who was in high school help out. Declan didn't seem all that interested though and Jack couldn't blame him. The one person though who did help out was Amanda Clarke, Jack's childhood friend. The only problem with that was they were living a lie, or rather she was. He didn't know her true identity and he would never know she was Rose Baxter if Emily had anything to do with it.<p>

Jack Porter looked through a newspaper that was a few days old; he hadn't bothered to throw it away. He had a hard time of letting things go without the proper goodbye or without closure. That explained why he pined for Amanda Clarke and wondered what had happened to her until he found her again. She wasn't exactly what he had expected but he loved her nonetheless.

When Emily Thorne had left The Hamptons and Montauk where the Stowaway was she had left everything quiet in her wake. When she was around things felt more spirited and lively, and now she was back.

Miss Thorne or Agent Thorne as Jack liked to call her, just to tease her came into his bar at 2 pm on a Saturday night, closing time. He was busy as a bee, serving drinks and food but now it was time to rest.

He looked up from his paper and eyed her, legitimately surprised to see her since he had not been told she was coming. There were no warning signs.

"Emily?" he asked, eyes looking warm but also quite shocked.

Emily nodded, a little grin plastering all over her face. "Surprised to see me?"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Hell yes. Come here," he said as he pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"Can hardly breathe," Emily said, as she eased out of his arms. She was always able to feel safe and at home with him. He was from her past and that made her feel comfortable.

"Sorry...just excited to see you. No one told me you were coming."

Emily shrugged. "Why should they?"

"Amanda didn't tell me anything about it. You being her good friend, I figured she would have mentioned it," Jack murmured.

"She's probably got a lot on her mind. You know how crazy she can be," she smirked.

Jack nodded. "Dancing on the bar, kissing girls, drinking me under the table."

Laughter coming from Emily's mouth, she remembered how Jack could really make her laugh. "Well...okay then."

Putting the paper down, realizing it was still in his hands he stood behind the bar, ready to serve her. "So how long are you staying this time?"

"Not the whole summer, I have a week here at most, if I can even take that much," she said as she curled her hair around her finger.

Little bell ringing over the door, the both of them looked up to see Declan Porter carrying his skateboard through the door. He received a look of disdain from his older brother.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he poured Emily her favorite drink.

As she clutched the glass in her hands, she watched the scene between Declan and Jack unfold. She had never talked much with Declan since she didn't grow up with him. They shared hellos and whatnot but most of it was meaningless. Jack was the main prospect. She wondered how he thought about Amanda being in their lives.

Declan cruised by Jack who had a quizzical look on his face. "I was out."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I got that. Out where?"

"You're not my father," Declan said with a scowl. Emily felt for him, she didn't like being questioned or told what to do either.

Interjecting she turned to them both. "Declan, do you have a girlfriend?"

Declan gave her a blank stare and even Jack did for a moment. Jack even lost interest in asking where Declan had been until two in the morning. "What business is it of yours?... Why you lookin' for a date?"

Emily smirked before walking over to him. "No, but you might be and I think I know just the girl."

Now Declan was interested, she had his full attention. "Who?"

"She's the daughter of my boss," she said with a shoulder shrug.

"Yeah, and?" he asked as he cracked his knuckles, his board leaning on his leg on the ground titled toward him.

"Her name's Charlotte Grayson. You two would make a perfect couple. You'd just have to deal with long distance."

Declan shrugged, getting cocky, "Yeah well wouldn't be long distance for long, the ladies just can't keep their hands off a' me."

This made Emily and Jack both laugh and look at each other, eye contact strong on both ends. Emily crossed her arms, trying to keep her distance through body language. "I'm sure..."

Jack grabbed Declan's skateboard and tossed it in his flannel clad arms. "Where does she live?"

Declan caught the skateboard when Jack threw it back to him and Emily watched them before sitting on a stool. "Los Angeles, but if Romeo says he can change that..."

Declan skated around the bar much to Jack's dismay. "A challenge. Well Emily, challenge accepted."

Throwing a dirty rag at his brother, Jack smirked. "Go to your room heathen."

The younger man smirked and did as he was told, for once. It was late and he was tired. Now he needed to shower and search for Charlotte Grayson on Facebook. The both of them watched Declan go upstairs and remained quiet until the bell dinged again. Both of them expected to see Amanda come through the door but they were sorely mistaken. It was Nolan Ross who was wearing a powder blue suit with a yellow striped shirt underneath, and a bright pink handkerchief in the breast pocket. He gave a fake toast to them both. "Cheers."

Jack's eyes widened."Did you come here with Emily?" he asked.

Nolan ducked his head at Emily as he spotted the disapproval on her face. Jack moved toward him and hugged his friend. "And why does no one understand that the bar is closed?"

Nolan laughed. "Because when you have as much money as I do, the bar is always open. Kaching..." he said as he stole a sip of Emily's drink and then making a face because it was far too strong for him. He could tell Emily wanted to talk, she was holding something inside and it was just bursting to get out.

Jack stepped over to the front door and locked the door, putting up the CLOSED sign. "How are you my Gilligan?"

Nolan cocked his head. "Thought I was your professor?"

Jack shrugged, body language chill and relaxed. "It changes from day to day."

Emily cleared her throat before glaring at Agent Ross, eyes like daggers. "Well Nolan, we really should be letting Jack get his sleep."

The colorful man frowned and Jack almost pouted back at him before reluctantly agreeing with Emily. "Yeah man, she's right. Another day, another miraculous adventure."

Nolan nodded, patting Jack on the back. "Miraculous is my middle name," he purred before saluting Jack. "Goodnight Captain Jack."

"I guess I'll be seeing the two of you," he said putting the glass in the sink. He'd wash it tomorrow when he felt more up to it and awake, or he'd make Amanda wash it as punishment for staying out all night doing god knows what.

Emily smiled, as she linked her arm with Nolan's, the two of them walking outside. Once out in the night breeze they walked along the docks and for a second Nolan swore she was going to toss him into the ocean like a dead body wrapped in a heap of plastic.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with fury being very much portrayed in her gaze.

Nolan shrugged her off, playing it cool which was a mistake. "Oh you know..."

Emily gripped the lapels of his shirt. "No, I don't know...so why don't you tell it to me."

Hearing a voice, Emily and Nolan both turned to face Amanda Clarke. "Jesus Em, no need to get so rough with the boy, unless there is reason."

Emily rolled her eyes and released Nolan from her serpent like grasp. "Stay out of this Amanda."

Amanda Clarke put her hands up as if she was about to surrender. "Hey now, no need to get snarky. I'm just looking out for the good people of this town. I'm like a super hero around here."

Emily put her hands on her hips, not looking pleased "You should do your best to stay out of the spotlight."

Amanda smirked as she began to walk up to Jack's place. "Mmm I'll keep that in mind."

Both Nolan and Emily watched her head inside before speaking again. "Come on Nolan, let's go home."

"Home?" Nolan asked with a pleased look on his young looking face.

"Well I assume you're going to want to talk, so you might as well come over to my place. I imagine you've already installed your whale cameras all over my place in preparation for my arrival."

Faking a gasp Nolan placed his hand over his heart as they began to walk. "What do you peg me for?"

Emily scowled, arms crossed as she hugged herself to keep warm, the breeze picking up. "A huge pain in my ass."

Nolan took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, the two walking a while in silence until she would get to where she parked her rental car. Emily looked up at him, her dark eyes against his blue. "Why did you really come?"

Nolan scoffed. "Well you know me. I didn't want to miss any of the good stuff."

As she placed her hand over the car door and one hand into her jean pocket she sighed "My life isn't exactly made of "good stuff" Nolan," she murmured.

He opened the car door for her and let her get inside before he leaned his head in, just to talk a bit closer, everything more calm and reserved "Things can change Ems, I promised your father I'd look after you, so let me do my job and quit being such a fun sucker party pooper."

With an eye roll she almost slammed the door on his face before she watched him get into the passenger's side. Putting the key in the ignition she turned it and listened to the engine all but roar. "Thank you Nolan."


	5. Glass Houses and Fire Starters

In the car on the way back to his place, Nolan had kept his head pressed to the glass window for as long as possible. It was cool against his skin and he had liked the feeling. It was like the poor man's version of a 3D movie. He also liked that neither of them were talking to each other for a good ten minutes, he needed the silence. Usually at most times he loved the chatter, the banter between them, but after she had said thank you to him and meant it, that was all he felt he needed for a long while. It could hold him over for some time. He still felt the same way, even at his place, the large glass mansion that was built for more than one. His mansion held many modern fixtures and was modern by design which suited him because he was the same way. He always felt more progressive and hip with the times than anyone else he knew or in his family. His house held tons of technology and things that made it his own but it also wasn't him at all, he let a designer do most of the work for him. He couldn't remember what he had put in and what she had. It didn't matter, he had places all over.

He watched Emily Thorne as she paced around his home; she touched the fabric of his couches that almost reminded him of a tangerine. They were an orange color but also almost mustard. Macaroni and Cheese was more the color. Neither of them had prepared speeches or topics of conversation or anything.

Emily sauntered around, touching things, and caressing them with her fingertips that were painted red. Nolan thought the color looked sharp and harsh on her delicate hands that he knew had a lot of deadly force behind them.

"Nolan...you're staring," Emily murmured as she looked over at him.

Nolan pretended something was caught in his throat before answering. "Not much else to do."

Emily nodded, arms crossed against her chest "Why did you follow me? Am I not allowed to have a break?"

Nolan laughed, an echo moving across his home that was very much an open space, a giant modern white cave. "You don't take breaks."

Nolan watched Emily roll her eyes at him "I do so."

Nolan shook his head, quick to disagree. "Sure a massage here, a swim there, some yoga, tea time, the shooting range... that's just living life. I know what goes on in your head, and it's always vengeance. You live, breathe, and dream getting your revenge on the Grayson's and now Satoshi Takeda."

Emily shrugged as she glared "How do you know what goes on in my head?"

"It's always written all over your face. Maybe other people don't see it but I think that's because they don't look hard enough. I do," he said as he lightly let his hand caress her shoulder, as if he was trying to bring her comfort.

"Well thanks for looking..." she murmured as she plopped down onto his couch, finding his whole space very roomy.

Nolan joined her, keeping his distance though. "So what's the plan?"

Emily let her eyes meet his. "Plan? Long-term?"

Nolan nodded, looking for answers. "What comes today, tomorrow, five weeks from now?"

Pushing her feet under the glass coffee table, Emily sighed. "You always think I have it all together, that I'm one step ahead. I used to be that way but then I started working at the agency and now there's little time for much else."

Nolan nodded, agreeing with her although he wasn't as busy as her. "I'm with you Ems, every step of the way."

Turning to face him Emily let her hands grip the couch cushions, as if she was grounding herself to something corporeal. "I know and I'm grateful. All I know is that Satoshi Takeda is going down."

Nolan smirked, body language shifting "Straight down to hell."

Emily leaned into him and quickly caught him off guard with a small but lingering kiss to which Nolan almost squeaked. Emily pulled back quickly and shook her head. Nolan could already read her.

"It's alright, that's called vulnerability Ems," he stated as she stood up and straightened herself out.

Emily sighed "Sometimes I make bad judgments."

Nolan stood up, taller than her. "That's called being human."

Emily Thorne smiled slightly "I love Daniel."

"I know you do, you love Jack too," he said in a hearty little whisper.

Emily closed her eyes and deeply exhaled as if she were purging herself of feelings, trying to resume normal activities. "I'm pulling too many people into my plan aren't I?"

Nolan nodded "I think so. This wasn't what your father wanted for you, he left it all there for you but he didn't imagine everything would actually be used."

"Did you?" She asked as she bit her lip, cheeks flushed, embarrassed by her moment of weakness that neither would talk about ever again.

Nolan let his shoulders slump "I'd say it was a definite possibility. You were this dark haired little chicklet with so much anger and rage. You were a ticking time bomb."

Emily interrupted him. "I still am."

Nolan fixed the alignment of the coffee table so it was just right before looking into her dark eyes "Then we better hope you're somewhere near Takeda when the bomb decides to explode."

Agent Thorne looked up at him as if he were her sensei for once. Her eyes were deep and full of determination. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>The Stowaway's lights were down and a CLOSED sign hung on the front door if the lights off weren't a dead giveaway. Amanda wore one of Jack's blazers over a tank top along with her short shorts which were practically denim diapers. Amanda tried to find her way around the bar with all the lights off but she was making a hell of a racket. She knocked a pot over in the kitchen before she reached into her pocket to pull out a lighter. Getting a flame she watched it flicker against the top of the little lighter head before she made her way upstairs and into the room she shared with Jack. She would never call it her room because things still didn't feel real to her but this place was still the closest thing she ever had to a real home.<p>

She realized through all the stories she had head from Emily and the things she knew about Jack, Declan, and Nolan that everyone had fucked up families. She crept her way into the bedroom and began to undress. The shorts and blazer came off so she was in her underwear and the tank top. She slipped into bed with Jack, careful not to wake him but he was restless anyway. Most nights he was restless. It seemed he always had something on his mind and it perturbed her a bit.

Amanda Clarke pulled him to her and he instantly woke up, almost frightened by the breath at his neck. "Mmm hey," Jack murmured in an exhausted sounding voice.

Amanda giggled "Hey there. Sorry, didn't mean to wake you handsome."

Jack turned to face her, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes "Where were you?"

"Out and about, I'm a night creature Jack; don't you know that by now?" She asked as she squeezed him tightly in her grasp.

Replying with a little muffled sound he scoffed "Yeah I know, I just worry."

Amanda laughed, her body making ripples against the bed. "It's not like we live in some desolate place Jack. We live in Montauk."

"Crazy tourists," Jack muttered as he kissed her slowly, body like velvet against hers.

Amanda curled into him "I ran into Nolan Ross and Emily Thorne."

Jack nodded "So did I."

Amanda cleared her throat before speaking. "What did you get out of that little visit?"

Jack shrugged, still half asleep. "They seem to be doing alright. They'll be sticking around for a couple of days I think. We should do lunch."

"Double date?" she asked with a little bounce on the bed.

"If that's what you want to call it but there's nothing romantic about Nolan and Emily. They're like, the dynamic duo."

Curling her tongue inside her mouth, Amanda whispered. "I know, I just think it will be nice for them to do something, normal for once."

Jack sat up a bit, as he looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

Amanda shrugged "Well you know what their job is; it's all action, guns, bing bang boom. They deserve some shucked oysters, boxed wine and some sun."

Jack smirked "Nolan_ is_ looking a little pale."

Amanda leaned forward and let her hands move across his body "It's a date then."

* * *

><p>Victoria Grayson sat in front of her vanity as she applied blush to her cheeks. She wanted to give life to her cheeks to keep herself looking youthful. She could hear Charlotte talking to someone, probably a boy, on the phone down the hallway. She could hear Daniel outside in the pool as he blasted music and Conrad was probably close by as well.<p>

Putting on her diamond earrings she thought of David Clarke and took a deep breath before pushing the thought back to where it came from, her heart.

Getting up from her seat she applied a dab of lip-gloss, making her lips feel weighed down and shiny.

Victoria walked throughout her large Los Angeles home to find Conrad Grayson. They had business to talk about. As usual, it was always just business.

She found Conrad in his office, glued to his computer with his hand on his fax machine as if he was waiting for something.

"Conrad, what ever are you doing?" she asked as she stared intently.

Conrad straightened his posture and held his tie for a moment, as if he was afraid it was going to leave his body. "Work, as usual. Is there something I should know about with the kids?"

Victoria shook her head as she stared at him, calmly speaking "No this isn't about Daniel or Charlotte. I wanted to ask you what our plans for Satoshi Takeda are."

Conrad let a chuckle escape from his lips. "There's nothing we can do about him Victoria. We start a war with him, we start a war with the Yakuza and we can't afford that right now."

Victoria crossed her arms as she began to pace the length of the room "So we let him get away with his crimes?"

"For now," Conrad blurted out. "I don't think you understand how serious this is Victoria."

Victoria Grayson placed her hands on her hips with a force not known to him. "I understand everything Conrad," she barked.

Conrad leaned back in his wooden chair "Oh yes, great wise Victoria knows all."

"Shut your mouth Conrad...you're never willing to take the next step," she hissed out angrily.

"Like you did with David Clarke?" he asked and was met with a smack across the face from Victoria.

Victoria turned on her heels and walked toward the door. "That is it Conrad. You'll be receiving the divorce papers from my lawyers as soon as they can be printed. Hot off the press. Get out of this house."

Conrad's lips turned into a scowl, although he wasn't surprised. "This isn't over Victoria."

Victoria snickered. "It never is with you."

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK.2003<strong>

Nolan hands her the box with the double infinity engraved on top, he imagines David Clarke engraved it himself. He pictures the man slaving over this box, praying to get it right. If he fucks up, there's no going back. It's the same with Nolan. If he fucks up this meeting, he can't take it back and erase time. He spots Amanda Clarke with her choppy dyed black hair but right now she's a dot on the radar. As they move in closer he gets the full scope. She doesn't look like the little girl he was shown pictures of my David himself. He got a look in the box and he got his company Nolcorp turned into something great, but that was never what he wanted, not really.

He tells her that her father wasn't a terrorist, she hardly believes him until she reads his letter. He gives her everything she needs to begin her revenge, but he also advises against it. In the car, Nolan advises the same.

"I don't reckon this is a life you want to lead," Nolan says as he looks over at her, one hand on his scruffy cheek.

In her eyes, might as well be fire. She stares off into the distance. "You don't know what kind of life I want."

Nolan shrugs, she's right about that. "Well you just got out of juvie for playing with fire. I think you should take a sabbatical from the evil deeds for a while."

Amanda turns her face to meet his "I don't think you look like one to be giving advice."

Nolan nods "I'm not, but I knew your father and he just wanted you to be happy."

Amanda puts her hands in her pockets "My father's dead, he doesn't want much of anything anymore."

Nolan sighs, his patience wearing thin already. "That's fine, be bitter, as long as you make the right choice in the long run."

There is a long pause, they listen to the engine and the wind, rain begins to fall.

"He was framed for the crash?" She asks looking at him.

Nolan nods quickly, head bobbing faster than a speeding bullet "Yes, the Grayson family is behind it. They pinned it all on him. You'll see."

Amanda makes a fist, he watches her body language. She's finally feeling something. That's good, it's better than feeling nothing and being numb like he was for most of his childhood. "How do I get to them?"

Nolan sways his body a bit, thinking of the right words. "They work for the CIA, I think its best you change your name, go into witness protection program and start again. Start over and try to get a job in the government."

Amanda gulps. "That's a lot of work. Will you help me?" she asks in a whisper.

"It would be my honor," he says as they look at each other.

Now, Amanda begins to go through the box once more. She starts to remember things from her past. She remembers thing from Japan when times were good. She remembers her time with Satoshi Takeda when she was a child. He might be useful to her in the future, she thinks.

She makes her choice.


	6. Future Plans and Porch Swings

_((__Author's Note: It's been a fun ride. This chapter isn't very long and it could go on for a long time, chapter wise, but the main thing I wanted to get across with this fic was the Nolan/Emily friendship in an AU type world. Thank you and Review lots! Tell your friends and read my other fics :) ))_

Agent Emily Thorne wasn't used to going on solo missions, and she certainly didn't have the authority to take down Satoshi Takeda, but everyone who really knew her, knew she liked to break and bend the rules. She was a fire starter and she liked to play with poison. She tended to use technology to watch people's lives go to ruin and despair as hers had all those many years ago.

Even as a field agent in the CIA she had never killed anybody. She had never watched a man's life fade away through his eyes. She never had any reason to. She had injured many, but this was a big step. Death was a step she wanted to take and. Satoshi Takeda deserved death.

Nolan watched her on a small screen in a van since they had decided to bring Takeda to the Hamptons. She had pretended to be friends with him so he thought that nothing had changed. They were sick of always going to the fight; they wanted to bring the action to their territory for once. Usually it was the opposite, but today was different. Today was all about change, all about new choices.-

Nolan watched her as he patched into the SatCom system. She didn't want to make himself known just yet and she kept a steady poker face on for Takeda.

Emily took a breath as her hands shook. She looked into the cameras, where she knew Agent Ross had planted them. Giving him a soft smile, Nolan knew the sign. He began to implement his plan which meant first starting the van up. He drove to the destination and drove next to Emily and Takeda. He opened the side door to the van and Emily pushed Takeda inside the van with a rough struggle. She was able to get him into a strong hold, a head lock. The man began to choke, before he fell into a deep sleep.

Emily breathed hard, hair in her face. She was sweating at her temples and under her breasts, but now her nerves were settling for a moment.

Everything happened so fast and she looked to Nolan for help. He was always there for her, no matter what. The tall, lanky man joined her in the back of the van and turned off all the technology. He would collect the cameras later.

Nolan helped her tie up the Yakuza member. "That went better than expected."

Emily agreed with him. "Yeah, and now the fun part."

Nolan cocked his head and handed her a bottle of water, she needed it. "Are you going to make him beg?"

Emily sighed and leaned her head against the cool parts of the van. "Revenge is a dish best served cold."

Nolan leaned against the van, the same spot where she rested her head full of yellow hair that reminded him of sunflowers. They sat in the darkness of the van, crickets and the sound of the ocean, their music.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry it had to be this way," Nolan said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes and then hers, letting her limbs rest.<p>

"It's not your fault Nolan," she said, in her normal voice, throat no longer agitated from the struggle.

Nolan shrugged "I know. You know what sorry means in this day and age."

"I'm aware," Emily replied.

The two sat in silence and thought about the future, the past and the present. They didn't have to say anything; words were becoming obsolete between the two partners in crime.

Nolan laid his arm over her shoulder, bringing her close, and for the first time ever, she didn't pull away.

Laying her head on his nook, she reached over to place her hand on his thigh. "You're a good agent, but an even better friend Nolan. I wouldn't have been able to do all of this without you."

Nolan licked his lips and grinned like it was no big deal. "It was easy...So, what now?"

Emily looked over at Satoshi Takeda who was bleeding from his lip; there was so much to do. "Let's get out of this van for a while."

Nolan parked it correctly, just as she asked as she did what she needed to. She put her hair up into a ponytail and smoothed out her now creased shirt.

The two friends got out of the van and walked along the beach, spotting the night sky. They looked over at the Stowaway and knew they would visit Jack and Amanda later. They looked at a spot where they knew Declan skateboarded, under some part of the boardwalk.

The CIA agents continued to walk along the sand, feet sinking in. Emily came to the home she grew up in and walked up the steps with Nolan. He never pushed her to do anything she didn't want to, he followed her motions.

The day he had been recruited to agent was a big one for him, but the day he had been recruited as Emily's Revenge partner was an even bigger one.

Emily sat down on the porch swing that Jack Porter had moved for her so she could see the sun rise in the morning. She patted the seat for Nolan to sit and he did.

The two rocked on the porch and Emily Thorne watched Nolan smell the ocean. He was a big fan of his olfactory senses. She giggled and he looked to her for answers.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You," she murmured as she eyed him.

A blush rose to Nolan's cheeks before he slightly pushed her with his shoulder.

Emily kept her eyes at the horizon. "We have a long way to go, if you're in for the ride that is."

"You know I am. I promised a good man my word," Nolan murmured.

Emily smiled softly. A smile could go a long way and her eyes could tell a story.

Nolan looked over at her and she turned back to meet his face. She could see herself in his eyes and Nolan no longer saw fire in hers.

Waiting for the sunrise they took deep breaths before they exhaled. There was more to go, there would always be more to do with Victoria and Conrad Grayson alive.

Nolan Ross and Emily Thorne had many lives to destroy and alter but they would do it together. They weren't just partners anymore, they weren't just agents at the same office, they were friends.


End file.
